Dudley Boyz Straight Outta Dudleyville
Dudley Boyz Straight Outta Dudleyville is a DVD produced by World Wrestling Entertainment. It was released on April 12, 2016. Disc One *Brooklyn – A Well Kept Secret *Right Down The Block *Pagliaccio *Early Inspiration *Similar Goals *“So What Do You Want to Learn?” *Following The Dream *Brooklyn – Two Home Towns *“What Is This Crap?” *A Fatter Nasty Boy *Welcome to Dudleyville *Dance, Buh Buh, Dance! *Testify *Sibling Rivalry *The Real Dudley Boyz *Old School Heat *Top of the Food Chain *Brooklyn – Autographs *Public Enemy #2? *A Physical Test *Get The Tables! *On The Map *Six Players *Tables & Ladders & Chairs *Tearing The House Down *The Height *Brooklyn – War Gear *The Split *Meant To Be *The Outside World *New School Tools, Old School Rules *Rumbling *Brooklyn – It's Time *The Dudley Boyz Are Back! *Real Brothers Disc Two *The Ultimate Pillow * World Uno Champion * ”My Two Biggest Fears” *First Impressions *Little Spike Dudley *Mae Young *Broadway Billboard *Sleepy Rhyno *Bubba's Bad Mood Buh Buh Ray & D-Von Dudley vs. The Pitbulls ECW Hostile City Showdown • April 20, 1996 Buh Buh Ray Dudley vs. D-Von Dudley ECW November to Remember • November 16, 1996 Bubba & D-Von Reflect on November to Remember D-Von Dudley vs. Tommy Dreamer RAW • February 24, 1997 ECW Tag Team Championship Match The Dudley Boyz vs. The Eliminators ECW Barely Legal • April 13, 1997 Bubba & D-Von Reflect on Barely Legal Dudleyville Street Fight Buh Buh, D-Von & Big Dick Dudley vs. Tommy Dreamer, The Sandman & Spike Dudley ECW Heatwave • August 2, 1998 ECW Tag Team Championship Match The Dudley Boyz vs. Tommy Dreamer & Raven ECW on TNN • September 3, 1999 The Dudleys’ (Post Show) ECW Farewell ECW on TNN • September 3, 1999 The Dudley Boyz vs. The Acolytes Unforgiven • September 26, 1999 Tag Team Tables Match The Dudley Boyz vs. The Hardy Boyz Royal Rumble • January 23, 2000 WWE Tag Team Championship Match The Dudley Boyz vs. The New Age Outlaws No Way Out • February 27, 2000 TLC Match for the WWE Tag Team Championship The Dudley Boyz vs. The Hardy Boyz vs. Edge & Christian SummerSlam • August 27, 2000 Tables Match The Dudley Boyz vs. The Rock & The Undertaker Smackdown! • September 14, 2000 Disc Three WWE Tag Team Championship Match The Dudley Boyz vs. Edge & Christian Royal Rumble • January 21, 2001 TLC II for the WWE Tag Team Championship The Dudley Boyz vs. The Hardy Boyz vs Edge & Christian WrestleMania X-Seven • April 1, 2001 Bubba & D-Von Reflect on WrestleMania X-Seven WWE Tag Team Championship Match The Dudley Boyz vs. The Rock & Kurt Angle SmackDown! • September 27, 2001 WCW Tag Team Championship Match The Dudley Boyz vs. The Hardy Boyz SmackDown! • October 25, 2001 Steel Cage Match to Unify the WWE & WCW Tag Team Championships The Dudley Boyz vs. The Hardy Boyz Survivor Series • November 12, 2001 Bubba & D-Von Reflect on Survivor Series Brother D-Von vs. Triple H SmackDown! • May 9, 2002 Bubba Ray Dudley vs. Brock Lesnar RAW • May 27, 2002 World Heavyweight Championship Match Bubba Ray Dudley vs. Triple H RAW • September 30, 2002 Bubba & D-Von Reflect on Triple H The Dudley Boyz vs. Rey Mysterio & Rob Van Dam Judgment Day • May 16, 2004 The Dudley Boyz vs. Tommy Dreamer & Sandman ECW One Night Stand • June 12, 2005 Bubba & D-Von Reflect on One Night Stand WWE Tag Team Championship Match The New Day vs. Dudley Boyz Night of Champions • September 20, 2015 Blu-Ray Exclusives Tag Team Tables Match The Dudley Boyz vs. Test & Albert vs. Edge & Christian Rebellion • December 2, 2000 Handicap Tables Match for the World Tag Team Championship The Dudley Boyz vs. La Resistance & Rob Conway Unforgiven • September 21, 2003 The Dudley Boyz Come Back to WWE RAW • August 24, 2015 The Dudley Boyz vs. The Ascension SmackDown • August 27, 2015 Extreme Rules 8-Man Tag Team Match The Dudley Boyz, Tommy Dreamer & Rhyno vs. The Wyatt Family RAW • December 14, 2015 Images Dudley Boyz Straight Outta Dudleyville.00001.jpg Dudley Boyz Straight Outta Dudleyville.00002.jpg Dudley Boyz Straight Outta Dudleyville.00003.jpg Dudley Boyz Straight Outta Dudleyville.00004.jpg Dudley Boyz Straight Outta Dudleyville.00005.jpg Dudley Boyz Straight Outta Dudleyville.00006.jpg Dudley Boyz Straight Outta Dudleyville.00007.jpg Dudley Boyz Straight Outta Dudleyville.00008.jpg Dudley Boyz Straight Outta Dudleyville.00009.jpg Dudley Boyz Straight Outta Dudleyville.00010.jpg Dudley Boyz Straight Outta Dudleyville.00011.jpg Dudley Boyz Straight Outta Dudleyville.00012.jpg Dudley Boyz Straight Outta Dudleyville.00013.jpg Dudley Boyz Straight Outta Dudleyville.00014.jpg Dudley Boyz Straight Outta Dudleyville.00015.jpg Dudley Boyz Straight Outta Dudleyville.00016.jpg Dudley Boyz Straight Outta Dudleyville.00017.jpg Dudley Boyz Straight Outta Dudleyville.00018.jpg Dudley Boyz Straight Outta Dudleyville.00019.jpg Dudley Boyz Straight Outta Dudleyville.00020.jpg External links * DVD on Amazon * Dudley Boyz Straight Outta Dudleyville on WWE Network Category:World Wrestling Entertainment DVD releases